Jarak Crownblood (Damage Inc.)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0000 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common and Dwarven Deity: Deity Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts)* INT: 00 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (02 pts)* CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts)* Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 14 = + CON (03) + FC (01) (Fighter) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (01) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (02) + CON (03) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bardiche: Attack: +04 = (01) + Strength (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Brace, Reach, and +2 vs. Sunder Attempts Heavy Flail: Attack: +04 = (01) + Strength (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Disarm and Trip Boar Spear: Attack: +04 = (01) + Strength (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Brace and +2 to AC vs. Charge attacks Chakram: Attack: +02 = (01) + Dexterity (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 30 ft., (5) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Fighter Slow & Steady: 20' movement, unmodified by armor or encumbrance Darkvision: 60' vision in total darkness Defensive Training: +4 Dodge Bonus to AC vs. Giant Subtype Greed: +2 Appraise checks for non-magical goods containing precious metals and gems. Hatred: +1 TH vs. Orcs/Goblinoids Magic Resistant: Spell Resistance (5 + Character Level). May be lowered for 1 round as a standard action. –2 Concentration checks made in relation to arcane spells. Stability: +4 CMD vs. Bull Rush/Trip (when standing on the ground) Stonecunning: +2 Perception to notice unusual stonework. Recieves a check to notice such features when passing within 10' Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers; treat any weapon with the word "Dwarven" in it as martial Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Heavy Armor, and all Shields. Simple and Martial Weapons. Bonus Feat: At 1st level, and at every even level thereafter. Feats Power Attack (1st Level): Trade attack bonus for damage bonus. Pushing Assault (Fighter Bonus): Push target 5' when using a two-handed weapon. Traits Eyes and Ears of the City (Religion): +1 to Perception checks and Perception is a class skill. (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Armor 50 gp 30 lb Bardiche 13 gp 14 lb Boar Spear 05 gp 08 lb Heavy Flail 15 gp 10 lb Chakram (5) 05 gp 05 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb -Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb -Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb -Fishhook (2) 02 sp 00 lb -Rope, Hemp (50 ft.) 01 gp 10 lb -Shovel 02 cp 03 lb -Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb -String (50 ft.) 01 cp .5 lb -Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Total Weight: 92.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-96 97-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 59 SP: 06 CP: 07 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 63 Height: 4'2" Weight: 187 Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character